Joey Won't Say He's In Love
by White Tiger - Black Kitten
Summary: Joey's in love and no amount of teasing, taunting, and prodding will make him admit it. Rated just to be on the safe side.


Ali: Hiya! I saw a Puppyshipping video with I Won't Say I'm In Love in it and I couldn't resist.

Sin: It's only inspired by the song, it's not a songfic.

Rin: As much as she wants to, Ali will never own Yu-Gi-Oh...unless she suddenly becomes as rich as Kaiba and buys it from Kazuki Takahashi.

Ali: I don't own the song, either; it belongs to Disney.

Rin: There's some swearing and OOCness here.

Ali: The pairings are one-sided Puppyshipping (Maybe. ; P), and there's implied Bronze, Chase, Dance, Puzzle, and Tendershipping.

Sin: I don't think you've ever written something with just one pairing.

Rin: She hasn't and she won't any time in the near future.

Ali: Shut up so the readers can, well, read.

* * *

Joey, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were all hanging out at Yugi's house and having a good time. That is, until the hikaris decided to argue about who's yami made the better boyfriend. Joey excluded himself from that conversation because A) he didn't have a yami and B) he didn't have a boy-friend either. He wasn't even _in_ a relationship!

Sure, once he'd thought about trying to hit it off with Mai, but he'd realized he didn't like her that much. Besides, Mai was currently dating Tea, making it impossible for him to try. He wasn't the type of guy who'd split up a happy couple for his own selfish reasons.

Other than Mai, the only other person Joey had ever liked was an egotistical, narcistic, jerk. He'd told himself that so many times, but he still had a _major_ crush on the guy. Just the thought of him made the blonde blush, which was immediately notice by the sharp-eyed Malik.

"Is it just me, or is Joey Wheeler blushing?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Shut it!" Joey growled with a death glare.

"That means you've got a crush." the platinum blonde said, ignoring his friend.

"Do not."

"I bet I can guess who it is."

The other blonde rolled his eyes. "Go ahead."

"It's Kaiba."

"What the hell? No it's not!"

"I knew it! Only if you did would you get that defensive."

"Shut up, Malik."

"Not until you confess."

"Where'd ya get that idea, anyways?"

Yugi spoke up before Malik could reply. "We've all seen the way you look at him."

"Not you too, Yug!"

"Ha! Yugi sees it too." Malik said triumphantly, which only earned a growl from Joey.

The doorbell rung. Giggling, Ryou got up and answered it.

"Hi, Tea. Hi, Mai." Yugi greeted the new additions.

"Hey, Yugi." they said at the same time.

"What were you guys talking about?" Tea asked, noticing Joey's beet-red blush.

"Joey's unwillingness to admit he loves Kaiba." Yugi answered between giggles.

"How many times do I hafta tell ya that I fuckin' don't?" Joey yelled, his Brooklyn accent showing more than usual. Red also seemed to be the permanent color of his face.

"Yeah right." Mai crowed, rolling her eyes.

"I don't!" Joey growled.

"That's not what you're diary says." Tea said cheekily.

"You read my diary!" the blonde asked angrily.

"You have a diary?" Malik asked his friend, shooting him a strange look. "I thought only girls did that."

"Malik, you hypocrite. You do too." Mai said before Joey could dignify Malik's query.

"If Tea says she read it for herself then no one can argue with her." Malik stated matter-of-factly. For revealing that fact, though, he shot Mai a death glare that niether of the other hikaris could muster.

Yugi, Ryou, Tea, and Mai all nodded their agreement with Malik's statement.

"Gah! I don't have to take this!" Joey started for the door but the two girls intercepted him. They grabbed him by the arms and forced him to sit down.

"Quit denying how you feel, Joey, it's not healthy." Tea scolded, but she was plainly teasing.

_Damn!_ Joey thought._ They actually enjoy this...sadistic people!_

"Joey and Kaiba sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Yugi and Ryou randomly sung, earning them wierded-out stares from everyone.

"Guys!" (Ali: Guess who _that_ came from.)

"Awww, Come on, Joey just admit it." Ryou _almost_ sounded a little bit pleading.

"We won't quit until you say you do." Yugi chimed in.

"I AM _NOT_ IN LOVE WITH SETO KAIBA!"

The shouted words drifted out of Yugi's open window where a certain CEO was driving by in his limo with his window conviently open. _Stupid mutt, of course you are._ He smirked at the thought.

Back in the house/game shop, Joey's embarassment continued. "Suuuuuure." everyone besides Joey replied.

"All right, fine." Joey sounded very exasperated. "If I ask Kaiba out at school tomorrow, will ya leave me alone?"

The question was followed by vigorous nods.

"Yay!" Yugi cheered. "Now everyone's gonna get with their crush!"

"Not Duke." Ryou pointed out.

Malik smirked. "Wanna bet we can get him and Tristan together?"

_Better warn Duke. _Joey mused in his head._ Then again, it's funny watching Duke squirm._

* * *

Sin: Did you just hint at a sequel?

Ali: Yup! I might make this a two-shot.

Rin: You made Ryou and Yugi look like complete fools.

Ali: *shrugs* Eh, I thought it would be funny. Anyway, if you flame me, Rin just get to be a pyromaniac.

Sin: And nobody wants that. So be nice.


End file.
